tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer of Dusk
(Ascended) | color = Obsidian Black | birthplace = | birthday = Unknown | gender = Male | height =200.66 cm | weight =??? lbs | affiliation = Bianca Esposito | previous affiliation = | partner = Archer of Black (Fate/Providence) | profession = Servant/Uncle of Bianca Esposito | base of operations = Venice, Italy | master = Bianca Esposito | command seal = | class skills = A- | personal skills = Spin C- Class Shift A Eye of Rome B | phantasm = Denied Empire A Imperatoris Relicta EX |tblColour = #159911 |textColour = #FFFFFF }} is the Lancer-class Servant of Bianca Esposito summoned into the Black Faction in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War conflict of Fate/Providence. Profile Identity Lancer's is that of the ancient warrior, , the brother of Romulus. After being denied his true birthright, he...TBA Life Born as the child of the Roman God of War, and , Remus is the brother of and one of the two founders of . Not born only of Roman descent, the siblings has Greek blood too. King Amulius, their uncle, viewed the children as threats and left them by the River Tiber to die. However, they were saved by the god , Father of the Tiber River. He took them to the now famous cavern known as , where the two brothers lived by suckling on the milk of the she-wolf. Yet this she-wolf was no ordinary wolf, it was one that had been blessed by Jupiter himself. As such, the powers of two of the most powerful Gods flowed through these mere babies. Eventually, they were adopted by a Shepard, known only as . They grew up tending sheep, and not knowing their true lineage. As they grew, their restless energy proved to be too great, and the two brothers would spar with one another during the night, when their surrogate father was asleep. Romulus would often use whatever he could find and use it as a sword, while Remus would often shift between weapons, treating his as a lance, a sword, or even a shield at times. As more time passed, their leadership qualities also began to show. They had noticed the tyranny of King Amulius, and decided it would be best if he was overthrown and if one of them became the next ruler. They eventually amassed a group of supporters, and met Numitor. Numitor told them about what Amulius had done, and the brothers decided that they would instead reinstate Numitor as the king of Alba. With a group of supporters, they went to challenge the authenticity of Amulius' claim to the throne. The argument lasted several days, the brothers trying their best to keep the argument as diplomatic as possible. However, as an act of anger and defiance against Amulius, Remus slept with the wife of Amulius. No one had found out about that affair the Queen of Alba and Remus had, and they kept it secret for a long time. However, a year into the argument to reinstate Numitor as the king, the Queen gave birth. Amulius was outraged, knowing that since he had not slept with his wife in some time, it could not have been his child. When he brought the subject up, Remus foolishly admitted to having had slept with the Queen. As such, Amulius ordered for Remus to be sent to a prison in Alba Longa. During his time as prisoner, Remus was blessed with visions from his true father, Mars. Mars told Remus of his true lineage and his ancestry. Remus was somewhat shocked, but he had somewhat expected it, he and his brother both had qualities that most people didn't have. After learning about his true lineage, Remus felt as if he had a larger sense of moral obligations, and once he was freed by his brother, he killed Amulius and his supporters, which reinstated Numitor, their grandfather, as King. TBA Personality Coming Soon Appearance As an individual who had claim to become the Emperor of Rome itself, Remus is a handsome individual. Tall, built and intimidating, Remus' appearance allows him to back his claims of being who he says he truly is. Amongst many, Remus is a towering individual. Standing slightly above two meters in height, it is that very height that intimidates others. With such a height, he has been described as a behemoth of a man. Combining the fact that Remus is a well-built individual, the mere sight of him is often enough to send others running away in fear. A feature people tend to notice about Remus, other than his height, is his built body. As a highly skilled warrior in battle, Remus' body is built to last and to win battles. Even when seen in his armour, which doesn't truly reveal much, people can tell that Remus' body is muscled and toned. Of course, this is expected from a proclaimed descendant of the himself. TBA Role Fate/Providence Battle Prowess Physical Capabilities Weapon Lancer has a highly unique weapon, known as the Myriad Umbrella, a weapon with multiple forms, usually in the base form resembling that of a closed umbrella. MyriadUmbrella1.png|Base Form(Lancer Class). MyriadUmbrella2.png|Lance Form(Lancer Class). MyriadUmbrella3.png|Gun Form(Gunner Class). MyriadUmbrella4.png|Shield Form(Shielder Class). MyriadUmbrella5.jpg|Double Sword Form(Saber Class). MyriadUmbrella6.jpg|Mars' Lance(Avenger Class). Category:KontonMan